Can't lose what you never had
by Martini
Summary: Blink falls for a girl hard. Will she fall for him?


**CAN'T LOSE WHAT YOU NEVER HAD**

**By Martini**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Newsies in any way, nor do I own the song 'Can't lose what you never had' by Westlife. All characters belong to their respected owners except for Martini. She belongs to me!

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at writing a song fic, so please be kind and review it with any feedback you may have! Also, I'm very sorry Stress, but I chose a Westlife song too for my song fic. I hope you don't mind. 

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      

Baby you're so beautiful

And when I'm near you I can't breathe 

A girl like you gets what she wants

When she wants it

You're so out of my league

"Blink! Blink!" Racetrack yelled, waving his ink stained hand in front of his friend's face. "Are you in there?"

Blink gave a deep sigh and nodded his head. It wasn't his fault Martini had walked by at that precise moment.

"You were thinking about Martini weren't you?"

Blink nodded again, causing his shaggy blonde hair to bob up and down. "I can't seem to get her off my mind, you know?"

The two turned to look at the girl who had captured the heart of Blink. Her waist length blonde hair sparkled in the sunshine that poured in from the nearby window and her deep blue eyes twinkled as she laughed at a joke her best friend Bookie had just told.

"Why does she have to be so perfect?" Blink wondered out loud.

"She's okay," Racetrack commented. "But check out Bookie. Damn, is that girl hot. Do you think she'd go out with me?"

Blink gave yet again, another sorry sigh. "I know for a fact that someone like Martini would never fall for someone like plain old me."

I show you no emotion

Don't let you see what you're doing to me

Suddenly Bookie looked over at the pair and caught them looking at them. She prodded her friend and the two turned to look at Race and Blink.

"Quick!" Blink cried, turning his head away from the girl's direction. "I don't want her to see me looking. She'll think I'm a creep!"

Racetrack laughed and began to fan himself with his gray newsie hat. "Well, you're out of luck my old friend."

"What do you mean?" Blink asked, puzzled.

"You already are a creep!"

Blink shook his head and then closed his clear, blue eye tightly, willing himself away from all of this.

"Blink!" Martini cried running over to him from across the room.

"Yes?" he responded, surprised that she even knew his name.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

And with that, Martini lowered her face to his and- and- and…

Imagine the two of us together

But I been living in reality

Blink opened his eye and saw that he was all alone and Martini was out of sight. He reached up and lightly touched his bottom lip, savoring the memories of his daydream.

"So what do you say we go get some food? I'm starving!"

Blink returned his attention once again to his short, cigar smoking friend. "Sure thing Race. Maybe Stress and Jack'll be there, and maybe Stress'll have some advice to give me."

Fear of rejection kept my love inside

But time is running out

So damn my foolish pride

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      

The bell on the door of Tibby's jangled as someone pushed it open. Stress looked up from her plate of Spaghetti and saw her old friends Race and Blink walking towards her.

"Hey guys!" she called out.

Race waved back and smiled, whereas Blink remained unchanged.

The two sat down at the table and Race said hello to Jack who was accompanying Stress out to lunch. 

"What's with him?" Stress whispered to Race.

Race made a face and whispered back, "It's Martini."

Stress gave him a know it all look and turned her worried gaze back onto her friend Blink, who had become agitated at the slightest mention of the girl's name.

"Where? Where?" he cried scanning the room. 

Stress took Blink's large, calloused hand in her small, tanned one and looked at him wisely with her deep, brown eyes.

"I think you need to tell her how you feel."

"But, but," he stammered. "What if she doesn't like me back? What if I make a fool out of myself and everyone laughs at me, and, and, and-"

Race cut him off. "Blink, that'll never happen. And if it did, it wouldn't be the end of the world."

Stress and Jack both nodded in agreement. 

"It's time to tell her."

Blink shook his head yes. "You know what guys?" he asked. "You're all right. Even if she laughs at me, it doesn't matter. It's like that old saying, nothing ventured is nothing gained."

"That's what we're talking about, Blink!" Jack cried, clapping his friend on the back. 

I don't care if you think I'm crazy

Doesn't matter if it turns out bad

'Cause I've got no fear of losing you

You can't lose what you never had

Blink stood up from his chair with a renewed sense of direction. "I'm going to go find her and tell her how I feel."

"Go get 'em!" Stress cheered as Blink walked boldly to the door, pushed it open, and walked out into the sunshine.

"Well, that was easy enough," Race commented as he looked his friends from face to face.

Stress nodded in agreement. 

"And I'll be the first to admit that denying yourself is not the way to do it," she said knowingly, looking at her boyfriend Jack. "It took me forever to admit to my feelings for Jack and look at us now!"

Jack smiled, leaned over, and gave Stress a small kiss on her awaiting lips. 

Rules are made for breakin'

Nothin' ventured nothin' gained

I'll be no worse off than I am right now

And I might never get the chance again

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      

The sun was blinding as Blink stepped out of Tibby's, but nothing, not even the sun could keep him from telling Martini how he really felt. 

"Okay," he murmured to himself as he walked confidently in the direction of the pier. "You can do this."

He continued to walk for several minutes as he went over again and again what he was going to say when he saw her.

He cut through a small park where young school children were playing, eager to have finished another grueling day at school.

Blink stopped to watch the kids for moment and sat down on an old rickety park bench to the side of the big, grassy field.

He began thinking of the last time he saw Martini and how she had looked over at him from across the room.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked himself outloud. "Is she the one? I mean, maybe it's Bookie that you want, or Moneybags or- or- or-"

Blink cut himself off and sighed. "What's the use trying to fool myself?"

Tried to fight it but it cannot be denied

Told my heart I didn't want you but I lied

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      

The icy, blue water of the Atlantic Ocean gently lapped against the wood dock where Martini sat. Her eyes roamed the area and came to rest on a little boy and girl who sat side by side on a neighboring dock.

The little boy looked over at the girl before kissing her shyly on the cheek, and then went back to looking out over the water like nothing had happened.

Martini laughed at his acts. "If only that were Blink and I," she said wistfully to herself. "I wish he even knew I existed."

The wind began to blow softly across her face and whispered her name.

Martini looked all around her and saw no one, except for the boy and girl, around. 

"Must be my imagination," she said to herself.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she jumped out of fright.

"That was definitely not my imagination!" she said as she turned her face to the intruder.

Staring down at her was none other than Blink.

"Hi," she whispered softly. "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure," he replied and sat down smoothly beside her, dangling his long legs off the side of the dock. 

Now I'm gonna confess that I love you

I been keepin' it inside feelin' I could die

Now if you turn away then that's O.K

At least we'll have a moment before

You say goodbye

"What are you doing here?" Martini asked after a long period of silence. 

"Oh, not much. I was in the area and saw you, so I thought I'd come over and say hi."

"Oh. Hi then."

"Hi."

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes, listening to the sounds of the ocean and the birds overhead. 

"Martini," Blink started to say, but was cut off when Martini said his name.

"Yes?" they answered at the same time, and then laughed.

"What were you going to say?" Martini asked.

"Well, okay. What I'm about to say may sound stupid, but I need you to hear me out. I've been waiting for ages to tell you this, but I never had the courage to say it."

He paused for a moment and wiped his golden blonde hair from his face. He took her hand in his and looked deep into her sea blue eyes.

Here on the outside lookin' in

Don't want to stay dreamin' 'bout what could have been

I need to hear you speak my name

Even if you shoot me down in flames

"I think I'm in love with you."

Martini's eyes went wide with shock and surprise.

"Wha- What?" she asked.

"I know I've only known you for almost a year, but during that time, I fell for you and I fell hard. I love you Martini."

Martini glanced away for a second before returning his gaze again. She leaned over and placed her pale, pink lips against his and gave him what he had been dreaming about for months- a sweet innocent kiss.

She pulled apart and wrapped her tanned arms around his neck.

"What was it that you were going to say?" Blink asked softly into her hair.

"Would you believe it if I told you almost the same thing?"

*      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      *      ****


End file.
